


When the Girl's Away, the Boys Will Play

by toomanynames



Series: Surrounded by Spies [8]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Strike Back
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lucas, M/M, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanynames/pseuds/toomanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random porny snippet I thought up and sent to marci. Lady is otherwise occupied (working, out of town, something), and this is just one of the many things Lucas and John get up to when she's not around.</p>
<p>Takes place some time after Pegged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Girl's Away, the Boys Will Play

So, imagine this:

Lucas fucking John really slow, too slow as far as John’s concerned, but it’s Lucas calling the shots so it’s Lucas who gets to decide the pace. And he’s decided on slow, so s-l-o-w, taking his time as he pushes in and then pulls back out, letting John feel every throbbing inch of him. John’s pretty incoherent at this point, half-formed pleas falling from his lips. Lucas has his hand wrapped around John’s throat, not to choke him but just as a reminder of who’s in charge, and John has his hands fisted in the sheets because he knows better than to touch before Lucas tells him he can.

Lucas is whispering filthy things in his ear, things like how he’s going to plug John after he comes, until he’s ready to go again and then he’ll fuck John on his knees with his hands on the headboard. John shudders and almost comes right then, but he controls the urge, moaning because Lucas isn’t done planning out the rest of the night. Lucas wants to leave marks all over John, finger bruises and teeth marks, livid, purple splotches in the shape of his mouth, because John is _his_ and nobody else’s, and if he has to put a collar of bruises all around John’s neck so everybody knows it, he will.

John doesn’t last long after that. Lucas knows he’s reaching a breaking point, so he squeezes his hand a little - not tight, not enough to cut off airflow, because John can’t handle that, but just enough that his breath catches a little at the strength he feels in that hand. He comes with Lucas murmuring in his ear about how good he is, holding out for so long, _such a good boy, John,_ giving him the permission he needs to let it all go. Lucas fucks him through it, his pace finally picking up, and he allows John to touch now, groaning appreciatively as John slides shaking hands up his belly and chest, scratching lightly with his nails.

John can barely move when Lucas is finally done with him, a boneless mess in the middle of the bed. He purrs as Lucas wipes him down, cleaning off sweat and tears and semen, warm, affectionate kisses pressed to his skin. Lucas wraps around him after, one arm curled around his neck and hand in his hair, the other arm draped over his waist. John nuzzles into Lucas’ throat, sighing contentedly. This is his favorite part, the quiet after-glow, lying curled together in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
